


A misterious monster

by Melisandro99



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Anders, Dom Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasy, Monsters, Mystery, Romance, Sub Female Hawke, Sub Female Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: Ravenna Hawke is finally happy now that she lives an happy life with Anders after killing Meredith and choosing mages but there're other dangers for her and other obstacles that could ruin her relationship and this will be the beginning of the meeting with other heroines.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Marina (OC)/Osmund (OC)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A secret mission

That humble house was everything for her. Ravenna protected Bethany and her mother from Meredith's manipulations and now she lives with the love of her life there. She never wore a dress in her life but Anders made it only for her. That green was perfect for her body. It was made of silk and exposed her shoulders. An emerald was on the side of the dress, she touched it, until Anders kissed her on the neck and Ravenna smiled. She felt in her back that Anders was bare-chested but that he had a shirt.

"Did you wait too long?" asked he seductive

"Not so much"

Anders massaged her hips. "I've taked some grapes from the tree. Do you want it?"

"Mmmh, it depends how much sweet they're"

"Not as much as me" Anders turned her and kissed her passionately

"Let me take some grapes. If I didn't listen bad, you offered it to me"

"Yes" Anders took the bowl with the grapes in front of the door then he approached Ravenna who was grabbing it with her mouth but Anders ate it.

"Anders!"

"Maybe you're not so fast"

"Or maybe you don't know how to eat a fruit"

Anders turned his back on her and she followed him trying to eat some grapes.

"The grapes end once someone eats it" Anders continued to eat while Ravenna followed it trying to steal it "But the passion… The passion never ends"

Ravenna raised her hand but Anders took it and turned her to look at him.

"If you want some grapes, you must earn it" Anders ate all the grapes in one fell swaap.

"You're a…"

"Ssshhh, I know what I am" Anders kissed her

They went into the bedroom while they continued to kiss, then Anders pushed Ravenna on the bed. He smiled while he pulled on his shirt sleeves.

"Why don't you take off your shirt?" asked Ravenna breathless

"No my dear, I decide when I took off my shirt" Anders went above her and kissed her, then he tore her dress and kissed her chest. After Ravenna was naked, Anders turned her belly down and kissed her neck behind her, then he turned hera gain looking at her deeply.

"I want this to be the bes moment of our life"

"Yes, I want it too" Ravenna caressed his face and they continued to kiss.

After they had sex, they looked at each other smiling.

"I can't imagine another place. I only want to stay with you"

"Me too. I love you and I would never abandon you like everyone did"

"Yes, but I understand them. They want a life and their task finished"

"Yes after you won to let mages free"

"After I killed Meredith. She deserved it. She was the main reason we could be separated"

"But we're here and no one will ruin our love"

"I would like to know what Bethany is doing. She's my sister and I love her"

"She's right, ok? And you will see her soon"

"It's unlikely"

"No, she's doing her job and she will need you as soon as possible. She should escape but she will be right"

"Thank you for being an incredible boyfriend"

Anders went above her. "And you for being so good at sex"

"I think you're better" They kissed and they had another wonderful night.

…

Ravenna woke up and searched Anders with her hand but she couldn't find him. She stood up and put on her rogue's clothes. She went out of her home and looked at the sun that relaxed her. She was ready to go hunting but she heard some noises.

"Anders?" Ravenna called him but he didn't show up "I know we made games yesterday and I enjoyed it but this isn't the right moments"

"Which games?"

Ravenna couldn't believe the person she was seeing. "Isabela? What are you doing here? I believe you abandoned me like everyone did"

"Abandon you? I don't think so. I have to be your master together with another girl"

"My master for what?"

"To teach you how to fight"

"I know how to fight, thank you"

"Marina doesn't think so"

"Who is Marina?"

"A girl who wants you to do a mission and she thinks you're going to fight a great danger"

"And now you work for her. Isn't that right Isabela?"

"It isn't how you think"

"And how is it? Because I don't see any explanation"

"Why should I cheat? I helped you anytime you needed me"

"And you went away hen you was tired to help"

"That was because I had things to do"

"We can easily say it. You wasn't so loyal to me but it isn't a problem. Now explain me who's Marina and why she wants me to do this missions"

"It's better she says it to you. Follow me"

Isabela was walking but Ravenna stopped for a while. "But Anders?"

"I will advise him later, don't worry"

Ravenna followed her without reasoning. They walked into the wood until Ravenna decided to break the silence.

"What did you do the time you, well… decided to leave me like everyone?"

"I wanted to continue my life building a home after I couldn't had a ship anymore but,… I didn't have enough money"

"Let me guess. Marina found you alone like a poor"

"Yes" Isabela was ashamed

"And you neither tried to contact me to know how was my life with Anders or if I was right. Isabela it wasn't easy for me to choose a side, I choosed to stay with mages not because I found unfair what templars did to them instead of the contrary, but because I love Anders and I knew I couldn't had see him anymore if I sided with templars"

"And he knows it?"

"I don't care, I love him"

"Yes, but the question is… Will he love you again if he knows you only helped mages for him and not because you really wanted them free?"

Ravenna didn't answer.

"Well, you're here"

Ravenna and Isabela turned and saw a girl worn like a warrior with black hair collected that left loose the curly lock.

"Welcome Ravenna Hawke, my name's Marina and I'm here to teach you how to fight the enemy"

"I already know how to fight"

"Isabela, can you leave us alone?"

"Yes" answered Isabela without questioning and she went away. Once Isabela was stronger and in that moment Ravenna didn't recognise her.

"I need your help" explained Marina "A monster is ruining our town" Marina used the swords against her and she dodged

"And why should I help you?"

"Because you're the only one who can defeat him Ravenna Hawke" they crossd their swords "But first you have to find a person who can help you"

"And who can help me? I know how to fight a monster"

Marina tripped her up. "The arrogance will not help you. People talk about her in this period, She's part of a noble family. She's the inquisitor, Laurel Trevelyan"

Ravenna stood up. "And why not Sherley Cousland? She made great things defeating the Archdemon"

"No one is hearing about her for a long time, but she isn't good for the job" Marina put in place the swords "The inquisitor instead… She will do great things"

"The world gave women the possibility to be strong as much as men. Sherley Cousland has been an example to me, I think she's the main person who revolutionized the world, she became the queen of Ferelden and even if I don't know her, I hope anything happened to her"

"Yes, look at me. I'm strong and I don't thanks Sherley Cousland for it. Women fought like men before she arrived"

"Regarding the inquisitor, I hope I will find her"

"I will come with you, and during our travel I will show you how to fight".

…

Laurel was looking to her magic stick. She was a mage and she loved it, she felt using magic she could help more people, but the thing she loved most was being there. At the beginning she felt prisoner,but with the passing of time she felt at home and it was most of all thanks to the love of her life.

"Do you feel more powerful looking there?"

Laurel turned and saw Cullen smiling, so she approached him. "I feel more powerful when I'm with you"

Cullen kissed her passionately. "I feel this will be a good moment"

They continued to kiss until they went to the bedroom and Cullen pushed Laurel in the bed and they took off their clothes.

"Someone can hear us" said Laurel

"Well, they can hear us" said Cullen smiling .


	2. Unexpected plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna meets Osmund, Marina's boyfriend to ask him help to find the monster. Laurel speak with Mother Giselle who inform her about the monster and give her advices.

Chapter 2: Unexpected plots

"Oh Cullen" Laurel moaned for the pleasure with Cullen sitted on her who looked at her like if he was hungry.

"You're so handsome" said Laurel

"Say it again" Cullen smiled satisfied

"You're the most handsome man I've ever seen".

Cullen's calves pressed on her legs so Laurel moaned and then he touched her chin and made a bigger smile. "You're mine Laurel Trevelyan" Cullen approached her to block her hands and lick her chest first slowly, then bitting her in a strong way to make her scream. "You can't escape"

"I know".

After they finished, they looked at each other smiling. "If we could spend momemts like this more. I feel we will have problems with the Inquisition, so much bigger and I can't take care of everything alone, I feel pressed" Laurel vented

Cullen caressed her. "You're not alone, I will always be at your side, you know it"

"If you could come to fight together with me"

Cullen leaned his elbow to look at his lover from above. "You know I can't. I must protect the palace"

"Josephine and Leliana can do it" insisted Laurel

Cullen smiled and touched her chin. "I know you can't resist me and you want me to stay with you everytime but I'm essential here just like Josephine and Leliana. You can always return to feel the touch of my kisses in every part of your body" his voice was so seductive

"You're a…".

A servant entered on the room. "Sorry Inquisitor, but mother Giselle want to speak with you"

"Ok, I'm coming" said Laurel and then kissed Cullen "I love you"

"I love you more" said Cullen before licking her nose and smiling soon after.

Laurel went to wear clothes as fast as possible and greeting Cullen. She meet Mother Giselle in the main hall.

"Hi Inquisitor" Mother Giselle smiled sweetly

"Mother Giselle, what does bring you here?"

"I wanted to collect flowers with you in the garden, do you want to come?"

Laurel suspected she didn't come only for the flowers. "I'm honored".

They arrived at the garden and Mother Giselle collected a dantelion to snif it feeling relaxed. "This is my favorite flower ever. It makes you feel alive… and strong. I would recommend you to collectflowers everyday"

"I have no time Mother Giselle"

"There's always time if you want to have time, my dear"

"Mother Giselle, can you go to the point?"

"I'm telling you this because there's a monster who is ruining everything and he can arrive at this garden. You have to protect this flowers Inquisitor"

"A monster? And why should a monster come here?"

"Come on Inquisitor, you fought the worst monsters ever, every fight you did as been difficult and you're alive in every case"

"Not only me"

"Yes, the Warden and Hawke too. This places need strong women like you. This is the reason I think you should go to find that monster and defeat it"

"With all the duties I have?"

"You know that there're other people to take care of your duties. You're a precious resource for the Inquisition, it can't lose you. So what do you say?"

Laurel sighed. "Fine"

"Good. The monster lives in a cave called "The Cool Cave""

""The Cool Cave"? What an horrible name"

Mother Giselle gave her a map and showed her the route. "If you go to find the cave you could find an emerald and destroy it so the monster will be weaker and you will destroy him easily"

"Do you know how this monster is?" asked Laurel

"No one knows, he can disappear when he notices someone is watching him buti f you destroy the emerald he will not have this power anymore like many others"

"Ok, ok. I will announce I will leave the palace to go searching this misterious monster and I will bring three companions with me"

"Good, but be careful" Mother Giselle smiled

"I will".

…

Ravenna, Isabela and Marina walked in the wood.

"Where are we going?" asked Ravenna

"… To my boyfriend's house" answered Marina

"Your boyfriend? How can your boyfriend help us about this monster?"

"He knows better that we all. He wandered so much times in the woods, I wouldn't be surprised"

"Osmund is… very able" commented Isabela

"Do you know him?" Ravenna was surprised

"Yes, we're… acquaintances"

"How much things are you hiding me Isabela?"

Isabela didn't answer because they arrived at Osmund's house. They entered and saw him. He had red hair tied all behind the nape, hazel eyes and warn like a warrior.

"Marina"

"Osmund" Marina approached him and kissed him passionately

"Sorry if I interrupt your beloved kisses but we have to discuss about important things" intruded Ravenna

"You're Ravenna Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall" Osmund scanned her

"Yeah, it's me"

"I'm so happy to know you in fresh and bones" Osmund turned on Isabela "Isabela"

"Osmund" Isabela nodded

"What did bring you here Hawke?" Osmund turned on Ravenna again

"Marina said that there's a monster who is ruining everything and that I'm the only one able to defeat him together with Laurel Trevelyan. Do you know something about him? I'm asking you because Marina says you know the woods better that us"

Osmund smiled to Marina. "I appreciate my girlfriend's trust but I'm a common person like you,… even if now that I remember creatures born from a mountain named,… Wead Ministar"

"Wead Ministar? I never heard about that"

"Ah,… I have the map" Osmund went searching on the drawer behind him where probably he kept all his things and took the map to give it to Ravenna. "Here, you can follow the route to arrive there, always if you think my feelings are right"

"It sounds a good idea" commented Isabela

"But there's something strange in this story. Creatures born from a mountain? I don't know" said Ravenna

"Ravenna, we have to try" opposed Marina

"I couldn't come with you because I've a lot of things to do" said Osmund

"Don't worry, my love I understand you"

Osmund smiled.

"Hawke?"

Ravenna put her hands on the face undecided. "Fine, but we have to be careful. We don't know what we will find in this mountain and around"

"I don't want to make you confusion" said Osmund

"No, no, I'm… I'm sure of what I'm going to do".

They agreed all.

"So, we can stay here tonight" said Marina

"Why don't we go now?"

"Because I need to rest and.. I've some things to do"

Marina and Osmund cast a knowing look until someone opened the door.

"I come with you Ravenna" it was Anders

"Anders? What are you doing here?"

…

"I've to go fighting this monster if it can be dangerous" Laurel announced it to everyone "I want Vivienne, Dorian and Cassandra with me"

Cullen was worried. "Laurel, I don't want you to go now"

"I will be ok Cullen"

"I know that but,… the Inquisition needs you, I need you"

Laurel caressed her boyfriend. "Cullen, there're people out there who can die because of the illnesses the monster can cause. I must help them"

Cullen sighed. "I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed and then Laurel was going away with Vivienne, Dorian and Cassandra.

"I come with you" said Cullen

Laurel turned shocked.

"Choose one of them to remove, I come with you Laurel"

"You can't" said Leliana "You're the Inquisition's Templar, you're essential here"

"Yes, but I don't obey to you, so try to accept what I'm going to do or shut up"

Leliana was shocked but she didn't say anything. "I don't accept any discussion Laurel, I come with you, and I know you want too"

"Yes, I need you more than ever" Laurel run to Cullen savoring his lips "Cassandra, you can stay here"

"Are you sure?" asked Cassandra

"Yes, don't worry"

So they were starting a new adventure to find the monster.

…

Mother Giselle went upstairs to enter in her room. When she arrived, she took a paper to write a letter and sitted there to write.

"The Inquisitor took the bait. She's going with her companions finding the monster that is rumored, but they don't know what's expecting them. I hope Hawke took the bait too, so they will never set foot in this world anymore. Inform me soon.

Mother Giselle"

Mother Giselle closed the letter and went to the window to give it to the dove.

"Go my darling"

The dove took the letter with the beak and started to fly.


	3. Unknown travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When both Ravenna Hawke and Laurel Trevelyan party travel to find the mysterious monster, they fall in something unexpected

Chapter 3: Unknown travel  
“Ravenna, I come with you” Anders had a decided look  
“Anders, I know you’re worried for me, but… I’m fine”  
“I can’t stay far from you”  
“Oh Anders”  
Ravenna and Anders approached and kissed passionately.  
“Ah, can we just reason for a moment?” said Marina  
The couple stopped to kiss embarassed.  
“We have to understand how to arrive to Wead Ministar and I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring someone else with us”  
“I can be very useful” Anders showed his powers and Marina widened her eyes.  
“Ok, it can be a good idea but,… something can go wrong”  
“Something like what?” Ravenna crossed her arms trying to understand Marina but it was difficult  
“Sometimes too much people aren’t necessary for a mission and we need to be less. People can ask, and it’s better if only, I, you and Isabela go searching for this Wead Ministar”  
“I can’t stay without Anders, I need him too much, I love him” Ravenna tried to contain herself to not saying somethind more specific  
“I will stay far from my boyfriend too, don’t you think about that? But it’s necessary or the monster will ruin our country”  
“If you don’t mind I agree with my girlfriend. I want to stay with her and whatever thing you will say, it won’t separate us”  
Marina wanted to answer but Osmund interrupted her. “Marina, don’t worry, I will stay far from you for a different reason, don’t deny them to stay together”  
“It isn’t in my intentions to separate couples, I’ve other things in my mind”  
“Ok, so it’s decided. Your four go to find the monsterand defeat him without hesitation or Kirkwall and other countries will be ruined forever”  
Marina turned her eyes upset but without opposing to Osmund. “Fine”  
“I love you and now it’s time to eat. You surely don’t want to sleep with a empty stomach”  
After a bit, Osmund cooked for everyone and they ate relaxed and talking brightly. Anders didn’t talk too much so he decided to leave.  
“I wait you in the room Ravenna”  
“Yes” Ravenna smiled  
“Good night everybody” Anders greeted the others and they did it too  
“Your boyfriend isn’t so much friendly” commented Marina  
“He is” said Ravenna “It’s only that he’s confident with you two, give him time”  
“Well, I don’t think he will spend time with me over today” stated Osmund “But I want to spend time with my favorite girlfriend in the room”  
“Your favorite?” asked Marina with suspicious but at the same time ironic eyes  
Osmund laughed. “Come on, I want to show you my other abilities”   
Marina bit her lip. “Sure”.  
They both stood up to go in their room. After a while they heard different screams and noises from them.  
“Say you can’t resist me” provoked Osmund  
“You’re too handsome”.  
Isabela from the table widened her eyes. “I think it’s better we go outside to talk”  
“Oh yes sure” agreed Ravenna  
After they went out, Ravenna looked at Isabela with fox eyes. “So you said me to come outside because it was impossible to talk or there’s something else?”  
Isabela was upset. “Fine… I think I… feel something for Osmund”  
“Do you think or you’re certain?”  
“We’ve been together for a while after I abandoned you. It seemed a real love but it wasn’t. He dumbed me for Marina and I discovered it in the worst way possible. When I and Marina became friends I thought I accepted it but it isn’t. I can stop to feel a strong attraction for him and hearing he having sex with Marina make me suffer”  
“Look, the Isabela I knew wasn’t so demolished for a stupid man, so please, let him go, don’t show him you’re still in love or he would think he won. I know you can do it, you’re strong Isabela, you demonstrated it a thousand of times when you was my ally”  
“And I still feel to be your ally” admitted Isabela “I miss that period, I miss the moments when I really felt useful”  
“Isabela” Ravenna looked at her with a reproachful look “Don’t underestimate yourself”  
Isabela nodded. “Thank you”.  
The two friend hugged themselves in that peaceful moment.  
…  
Cullen, Vivienne and Dorian followed Laurel in that suicide mission.  
“Are you sure about the direction you’re taking? Because you seem very anxious” noticed Vivienne “I don’t want to ruin my boots for nothing”  
“I know what I’m doing” answered Laurel nervous  
“Treasure, can you stop for a moment?” said Cullen  
Laurel turned nervous to Cullen but he put his hands on her shoulders.   
“Keep calm” Cullen tried to calm Laurel in a way no one could “What did exactly Mother Giselle told you?”  
“To go in the Cool Cave, the Cool Cave, do you realize how much horrible is this name?”  
Cullen laughed.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“It’s cute how you can be funny even when you’re in a situation like this”  
“And I appreciate I make you laugh even in a situation like this”  
“The Inquisitor is right” interjected Vivienne referring to Cullen “You seem like a clown acting in this way”  
“Vivienne” said Dorian “Don’t insult the Commander of Templars in this way. He’s here to help and we will be useful too. Inquisitor, where did Mother Giselle said the Cool Cave is? I want to understand if I already went in this place or not”  
Laurel gave him the map. “See if you can understand something I can’t”  
Dorian frowned. “Are you sure it is the right route?”  
“This is what Mother Giselle told me Dorian. Why should it be wrong?”  
“Because no one can go through this grass, I already saw this place”  
“Dorian, if you’re right, where are we in this moment?” Cullen made a scared face  
“I have no time for your stupid insights” Vivienne was bored “I go for any road if you want to follow me good, if not…” while Vivienne was speaking she walked but she didn’t finish the sentence because a hole formed on the ground under her feet and she fell dawn “Ahahahahahahahahah”  
“VIVIENNE” Laurel screamed and she went to look out the hole followed by Cullen and Dorian. “What’s below?”  
“I don’t think Mother Giselle told you the truth” guessed Cullen.  
…  
Vivienne woke up after a while. “What…?”.  
She looked everywhere. That place seemed like a cave. Ther were black gems on the ground attacked to the stones and pointed emeralds to the ceiling. She has been a stupid acting like that. She understood the Inquisitor and how much work she had on her back and she hurried her instead to act like an ally, like a friend. Vivienne wasn’t made to be gentle or sweet. She had a difficult personality and she couldn’t change that reality and she didn’t want to. More Vivienne walked, more she noticed that cave was becoming darker and that scared her. If at a certain moment a lot of enemies arrive, she couldn’t face them alone. She needed the team, she never felt the necessity to have her friends near. She was the Divine, but a Divine without a squad was nothing. Vivienne continued looking everywhere until she looked dawn and she saw a little yellow gem between all the others black. She took it and then some bars sprouted from below surrounding Vivienne and letting her no way out.  
“Please, let me go out of here” Vivienne was desperate “Why are you doing this to me? To my friends?”  
No one answered. Vivienne expected someone to appear but she was alone,… at least fisically.  
“SHOW YOURSELF COWARD. You can’t let me here without doing nothing, if you want to make me suffer, do it with honor”  
…  
Marina continued looking at Vivienne screaming like a mad through the pink ball she evoked. That woman was ridiculous and the way she treated he rallies could be easy for Marina to manipulate her. No one could hear her underground and if the others went dawn too to save her they couldn’t hear her the same… or see her. Vivienne was invisible to the people, to the world.  
“Marina”  
Marina turned and she saw Isabela.   
“Are you ready to go to… Wead Ministar?”  
“Yes sure, it’s only a matter of time and we will arrive soon”  
Isabela smiled. “Yes”  
“Is it everything all right Isabela? You didn’t speak for all the travel”  
“I’m fine Marina”  
“You know you can tell me everything right?”  
“Yes, I know and I thank you for it. You have been my friend for all this time and I can’t not say how much I appreciate you”  
“It’s the same for me” said Marina. It was true but she would have paid as much as her friends “Where are Hawke and Anders?”  
“Ah you know. A little fun doesn’t hurt anyone” Isabela made a clever look  
Marina made a fake smile.  
…  
“Do you know I don’t want to lose you?” said Anders caressing Ravenna  
“I know” Ravenna was pleased by his touch. Anders noticed it and he massaged her thin  
“I know you like it” Anders passed his hand on the neck  
“Don’t rip off the clothes, I need them for the travel”  
“I will be delicate in this case” Anders took off her clothes until she was naked  
Ravenna laid down on the grass while Anders took off his clothes too and then he sitted on her.  
“Dominate me Anders” Ravenna moved to feel Anders’ calf on her face  
“Kiss it,… my calf” said Anders with his charming tone of voice  
“As you wish” Ravenna kissed it once helped with Anders’ hand and then she continued to clawl her face on it moaning. After they finished they went to reach Isabela and Marina.  
“We’re ready” confirmed Ravenna   
Marina nodded and then they continued their travel. They walked a lot, Ravenna had the map and continued to look and reason which could be the right way to go. They were almost near, but Ravenna didn’t notice something that could be like a cave.  
“It’s strange” Ravenna frowned “Is Osmund sure about this direction?”  
“Yes” agreed Isabela “There’s no trace of stones, and the environment is bright”  
“The brightness isn’t the point Isabela but yes, there’s no stone but only grass” said Anders  
“Unless…” Ravenna didn’t finish because the ground was shaking. Anders and Isabela felt it too and they all looked at Marina who was using her powers.  
“Marina?” Ravenna couldn’t believe that “You have powers”  
“Sorry guys, but I have another objective, and this doesn’t include you”  
“You deceived us” screamed Anders before they all fell dawn after the ground broke.  
…  
Marina walked in that wood after what she did. They all where prisoners. Hawke, Anders, Isabela and Vivienne, while the Inquisitor, Cullen and Dorian were going to save them… deluded. They were all facing the same destiny. Osmund was sitted on a stone waiting for Marina to complete the mission.  
“Did you succeed?” asked he  
“Yes, now they will not have an easy life and all thanks to us”  
Osmund smiled. “Oh Marina” he stood up looking at her deeply “You satisfy me”  
Osmund approached Marina to kiss her. It was so tasty to savor his lips, until she felt a knife sticking into her stomach.  
“NO” Marina looked at Osmund’s wicked eyes. He was smiling happy for getting rid of her  
“Poor Marina. You still don’t understand”.  
After removing the knife, Marina fell dawn.  
“For me you’re nothing” after this words Osmund hitted Marina this his feet and she died. He was ready to continue what she did… ruining Hawke and the Inquisitor and not only… The Queen Warden, his prisoner, the woman that he would have used against them to get what he want whatever they like or not.


End file.
